The present invention relates in the first place to a metal screen in cylindrical form, comprising a sheet metal screen material, two ends of which are joined together
Such a screen is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,300. The above-mentioned patent specification describes the formation of a screen which is based on a woven gauze made of conducting material which is first subjected in the stretched state to an electrode position treatment for depositing a metal layer on the woven gauze, in such a way that the threads crossing each other are joined together by a metal layer. The fabric thus made rigid is then formed into a cylinder, following which the ends of the gauze material touching each other are joined together, for example by soldering.
With such a process it is possible to obtain a metal screen material and, by making the correct choice of the format of the starting material, it is possible to obtain a screen which as regards pattern repeat length and as regards pattern repeat width meets the demands of the user.
Such an option is very important, for example when label material has to be produced by means of silk-screen printing.
During the production of such a material it is desirable to restrict the quantity of waste to the very minimum; in view of the great variety of label sizes required by customers, the availability of a stencil material where the repeat length in particular can be set as desired is extremely important.
The metal cylindrical screens which are obtained according to the above-mentioned U.S. Patent Specification do, however, have the disadvantage that they are relatively thick, which means that the layer of ink applied to a substrate during printing is also relatively thick.
When labels in particular are being produced the cost of the inks used also plays a major role; screen materials making it possible to combine the minimum ink application with good cover, great definition, and the possibility of very fine detailing are therefore very desirable.